villorefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Filiros
The Battle of Filiros was the first military engagement within recorded history, though it's authenticity is greatly questioned. While it's general circumstances are accepted, such as it's place within the First Surak Invasion, the details are either vague or unfeasible. The ancient battle invokes Arixian militarist pride in that it is of the Arixi, vastly outnumbered and in dire circumstances, overcoming all odds and defeating their foreign invaders. Scholars have since revised the original account of the battle, which was written by an Arixi commander named Pelagius, with the intention of using the account to teach future students in warfare. The common theory is that Pelagius, employed by King Xenocrates I, exaggerated the numerical difference in army size to propagandize the Arixi stratagem. Course of Battle Prelude The Arixian Kingdoms, often disputing among themselves, were ultimately unprepared for the abrupt Surak invasion. Countrysides and farmsteads were occupied a quarter way to the Dhrimon before the council of Kings became aware of the dispute. The King of the Yeranion was taken by surprise and captured, and the King of Oxia consequently surrendered. Both were executed soon after, on Sultan Shahrir I's order. Only one King remained; Xenocrates I, who rallied his people and garrison. Both armies would march on the city of Filiros, which was the only defended territory between the Surak army and the Arixian capital, Dhrimon. Engagement The Surak army, which was in major part horsemen, reached the city of Filiros prior to their opponent - or their other army. They encircled the city first, and then began torching the countryside surrounding it. It is assumed that during this action, the city was able to sneak past a messenger which reached Xenocrates I and informed him of the situation. Xenocrates I then sent out his meager cavalry force far past Filiros to harass the infantry train of Shahrir I's army, which slowed their march. It was due to this that the Arixian army was able to reach Filiros sooner. The Arixians fell upon the Surak camp from all sides, and it is reported that civilians left their city to join the battle. The horsemen who remounted were able to retreat in large droves, however; proving this skirmish a minor but ineffective victory. Shahrir I insisted continuing the invasion and marched against Filiros, even as it was well-defended. The bulk of the Arixian army, meanwhile, stored itself within the city. When the Surak army arrived, they encircled the hill of which it was upon, and began to starve the defenders. Xenocrates I was forced to order a charge, of which Pelagius led, and the superior Arixian infantry was able to break through one chunk of a Surak line. From there, they encircled a half of the army and began a slaughter. As Shahrir I saw his army get enveloped in disorder, he ordered a retreat. Aftermath The Alsaq-Surak Sultanate, following this great loss, would be on the defensive for the remainder of the war, as King Xenocrates I continued to press his momentum. Sultan Shahrir I is said to have lost control of his own army after this loss, which is said to have doomed the First Surak Invasion to it's inevitable failure.